A Family Tragedy
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The Stokes family suffers a tragedy and one of the family members does not survive. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Family Tragedy

"Get it Johnna." Jackie said.

The kids were having so much fun batting a balloon around the living room, they were trying to not let it hit the ground.

All five of the kids were giggling like crazy while Hundley sat on Jackie's lap squealing happily, watching her siblings.

Nick and Jackie were having just as much fun as the kids they are hilarious.

Houston dove face first to try to prevent the balloon from hitting the floor.

Nick and Jackie gasped and jumped up as Houston himself hit the floor.

Luckily Houston got up laughing.

Nick's phone rang and he had to go into another room just so he could hear.

"Hey Cisco." Jackie heard him say as he left the room.

Nick came back into the living room a few minutes later.

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Jackie asked worriedly, he looked like he just saw a ghost.

"My sister Leanne was killed in a car accident this morning." He replied quietly.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Jackie said as she got up off of the couch and wrapped her arm around him, careful to not drop Hundley while she did so.

He hugged her back.

"Get it daddy." Jasmine said suddenly as the balloon went by Nick's head.

The kids were still happily playing, blissfully unaware of what was going on.

Nick batted the balloon over towards the kids and they giggled like crazy.

"Honey, what would you like me to do?" Jackie asked.

"Um, you could call and get us plane tickets out there as soon as possible." He told her.

"Ok, I will." She assured him.

"Thanks Jacks." He told her.

She smiled at him.

"I'm worried about my mom, my dad said that she won't come out of her room."

"I can't imagine what your parents are going through right now." She told him.

He looked at his kids and then nodded in agreement at Jackie, he couldn't imagine what his own parents were going through either.

"Honey, the earliest I could get us to Texas was early tomorrow morning." Jackie told him a while later.

"That's good, thank you." He said.

They than began packing.

The next morning the entire family was up early heading to the airport.

The kids were thrilled, not only were they going to get to fly on a plane but they were going to get to see their grandparents.

They didn't understand that this was not a happy occasion.

When they got to Texas Houston actually cried because he didn't want to get off of the plane.

Nick laughed and picked him up.

When they got to his parents house Nick's dad came out to greet them.

"I'm so sorry." Nick told his father as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Me too Pancho." Roger replied.

"I'm so sorry." Jackie also said as she wrapped her father in law in a warm embrace the second Nick had released him.

"Thank you Jackie." He told his daughter in law.

"Grampy." The kids said, all excitedly vying for his attention, still not understanding the sad situation.

"Hi guys, I've missed you." He told them, plastering a smile on his face for their sake.

"Where's mom?" Nick asked.

"She's in her room, where she's been since…" Roger replied letting his voice trail off.

"Me go see her." Jasmine said happily as she started off down the hall.

"Me too." Houston said as he started following her and before long all five kids had started walking down the hallway.

"No no guys, stay here." Jackie told them as she chased after them.

"Why mommy?" Jasmine asked, not at all understanding why her mother wouldn't let them see their grandma.

"It's ok Jackie, let them go, it may do her a world of good to see those sweet little faces." Roger told her.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked him.

"Yeah, let them." He confirmed.

"Ok, go ahead." She told the kids.

The kids all took off excitedly for Jill and Roger's bedroom.

When the kids got to the room they were dismayed that the door was closed and locked but that did not deter them.

"Gammy open the door, me want to see you." Jasmine said as she pounded on the door.

Jill was sitting in the fetal position on the bed, clutching a pillow, tears streaming down her face when she heard the knocks, she recognized the little voice and for the first time in what felt like forever a small smile crossed her lips. She took a deep breath.

"Just a second sweetheart." She replied.

She grabbed a Kleenex and walked over to her full length mirror and dabbed at her eyes so the kids wouldn't see her tears.

She then walked over to the door and opened it and all five kids rushed her, nearly toppling her over.

"Hi, I love you so much and I've missed you." She told them as she wrapped each of them in a hug.

Apparently Jill hadn't wiped her tears or her eyes well enough because within just moments of seeing her Jasmine looked at her.

"Grammy sad?" She asked the older woman.

"I'm a little sad sweetheart but seeing all of you makes me feel better." She told her.

"Grammy come see baby Hundy, her can't come see you, her no walk, her too little." Jasmine told her innocently.

"Ok kiddo, I'll come see her." Jill told her as she led all five of the kids out of the room.

The second Jill saw Nick and Jackie she started to cry again.

"I'm so sorry mom." Nick whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry too son." She replied.

"I'm so sorry." Jackie said as she too wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you Jackie." She said before turning her attention to the baby in Jackie's arms.

"Hi baby girl, you've gotten so big since I last saw you." She said as she took the baby from Jackie.

The next few hours more family arrived and it was comforting being around everyone.

Later that night everyone had left Jill and Roger's house expect for Jill and Roger, Nick and Jackie and Nick and Jackie's kids.

After all the kids had been put to bed the four adults sat around the living room in near silence, no one really felt like talking.

Roger tried to hand his wife a plate with a piece of sub sandwich that someone was nice enough to bring over for dinner.

"No thanks." She said.

"Honey, you haven't eaten anything all day." He told her.

"I know but I'm not hungry."

"Jilly you have to eat." He protested.

"It doesn't matter Roger." She argued.

"Yes it does matter."

"No it doesn't, nothing matters anymore." She said before bursting into a round of sobs and dashing towards her bedroom.

Roger sighed.

"God Damn it." He said as he threw the plate, letting his own grief and the worry for his wife get the better of him.

The glass plate landed on the hard tiled floor and broke into hundreds of small pieces, sending pieces of sub sandwich everywhere, and creating a large crash.

The baby soon started to cry, the noise had woken her up.

"I'm sorry." He told his son and daughter in law.

"It's alright, don't worry about it, Nicky, you go get the baby, I'll clean this up." Jackie offered.

"Thank you Jackie, I'll go check on Jill." Roger told her.

Jackie smiled as he left for his bedroom.

Jackie found a dust pan and began cleaning the mess.

"Hi mama." Came a small voice.

"Hi buddy." She told Houston with a smile, it turns out Hundley wasn't the only one that was awoken from the noise.

"Sweetheart, don't come any closer to mommy. There is glass everywhere and I don't want you to step on it with bare feet, it will make a huge owie. Just stay right there."

"Ok." He told her.

"Did the loud noise wake you up?" Jackie asked him.

"Yeah." He replied as he yawned.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

"It ok mama, it was accident." He told her, apparently trying to help her feel better for breaking the plate, unknowingly to him it wasn't her that broke it.

"Yes, it was an accident." She replied with a smile, he was such a sweet little boy.

"After mommy cleans this up I'll tuck you back in alright?"

"Mama baby Hundy awake, the noise make her cry, her mad." He told her.

"I know sweetheart, baby Hundley is ok though, daddy is with her." Jackie assured him.

Jackie finished cleaning up and then tucked Houston back into bed.

Over the next few days the family made arrangements for the funeral.

When the day of the funeral finally came Jill was almost like a zombie.

"Roger I can't do this."

"It's going to be hard but everyone is here for you, we'll get through this together." He promised her.

As the funeral began Jill lowered her head and sobbed quietly.

Roger sat next to her clutching her hand as did Nick who sat on the other side of her.

"It ok gamma." Johnna told her lovingly as she gently patted her back.

Her grandma didn't even look up at her.

Johnna who was sitting on Nick's lap looked up at Nick sadly.

She didn't like seeing her grandma and everyone else so sad.

Nick gave the little girl a small smile and a kiss on the top of her head.

Later that night the entire family gathered at Jill and Roger's house to support one another.

They all shared funny and heartfelt stories about Leanne.

Out of all of Jill and Roger's children Leanne was the only one to not marry and have children, she focused on her career instead of settling down. She was an accountant in one of Dallas' biggest accounting firms. She might not of had any children of her own but she spoiled all of her nieces and nephews rotten, all nineteen of them. She had a very outgoing personality and she was a very giving and loving person, everyone that knew her loved her.

"Hey Nick, do you remember the time you told Leanne there was a monster under her bed, and when she looked under there she screamed because you had put your Halloween mask under her bed?" Nick's brother Matt asked Nick.

"Yeah, she was so mad at me, she didn't speak to me for about a week after that." Nick said, laughing at the memory.

Matt laughed too but suddenly a baby's cries interrupted them, but it wasn't Hundley that was crying it was Matt's baby.

It had taken Matt a while to convince his wife Amy to have a third child to try one more time to have a little boy but he had finally convinced her and around five months ago the family was blessed with a precious baby _girl_ , and she was beautiful. They named her Layla Jade and she actually looked a lot like Hundley except Hundley had Nick's hair color and Layla had her mother's hair color which was blonde with just a light shade of red mixed in and like Hundley she was a very good baby and she held the heart of her family.

"What an awful day." Nick told Jackie as they lay in bed that night.

"I know honey, I'm so sorry." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

Nick was worried about his mother, in all of his life he had never seen her like this and it scared him. He also knew though that she was a very strong lady and he hoped that with her family by her side she'd somehow manage to get past her immense heartache.

The End!


End file.
